Venomous Fangs
by Flashryan
Summary: Venom takes on a Predator when they come hunting in New York. Poor Spidey just wants to live. Looks like the antihero is about to save the city, while trying to deal with Carnage and SpiderMan at the same time.
1. Confrontation

Venomous Fangs - Confrontation -

Up in a multi-level garage full of cars, two familiar faces were smashing each other's faces in.

Spider-Man was grabbed by Venom's webbing, and thrown into the upper floor, hitting the bottoms of cars on the way up then forcefully dragged down through the hole he created, to make a new one on the lower floor.

"Give up Peter…you'll never win with our new strength we acquired!"

"I'll never give up Eddie! I'll find some way to free you from the symbiote's hold!"

"You just don't get it Spidey…We ARE VENOM!"

Taking his webbing by his hands, he begins to spin Spider-Man around and around, hitting columns as he was thrown. Spider-Man was beginning to black-out, but shot webbing on Venom's face, blinding him. Venom let go and went twirling into the hole Spider-Man created earlier.

Spider-Man got up and ran over to the hole and jumped in, but right as he jumped, a large fisted hand uppercutted him out and sent him skidding on the floor. As Spider-Man lay there, knocked out, Venom rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"That's right Parker, we'll never change. We'll always be a villain and your death dealer in this town."

A spear was flying through the air at the moment he said this, Venom's eyes widened as his Spider-Sense went crazy. He moved to the left, captured the spear in his webbing, and thrust it back the figure.

The silhouette jumped back, grabbing the spear just in the nick of time as the spear lightly pierced the skin, revealing the phosphorescent green blood and shorted out the camoflouge of the creature.

The creature jumped down, half a head taller than Venom.

"What are you?!"

**Predator Playback: "El Demonio Invisible!"**

"The Invisible Demon?" Venom looked at him, and laughed.

The Predator cocked his head, and roared, startling Venom a little bit. Then, the Predator released it's wristblades, reaching all the way down to his knees.

"Ooh…those look sharp.Ok…"

Venom focused his body and his hand began to change shape, the symbiote began to take the form of blue versions of the Predator's wristblades on his right hand.

Venom struck out at the Predator first, impaling him with the wristblade look-a-likes. The Predator only looked at Venom through the mask. Then the Predator laughed, but used Venom's own laugh he just laughed before. The Predator took his blades and thrust them through Venom's throat, and removed the blades in his stomach by crushing them, and threw Venom into the lower parts of the garage building, going through three floors before finally stopping.

The Predator took this moment to bandage his wounds, no point in using a Medkit for such small wounds yet.

Spider-Man webbed the Predator's face, completely covering the mask. The Predator jumped back, and clawed at the webbing at it's face. Spider-Man jump-kicked the Predator to the edge of the building, beginning to wrap him in a web cocoon. After doing that he turned him upside down, and decided to contact police to handle it.

Right as Spider-Man turned around to check on the thing, it had already broken out and was gone.

"What is that thing?"

Suddenly, Peter was in the grasp of the Predator, the Predator was bear-hugging Peter to the point where it was beginning to break Peter's bones. The Predator let go and chunked Peter to the edge of the building, and pulled out it's wristblades. Jumping into the air after it's prey, the Predator failed to notice the webbing now attached to it's back. Nearly to it's mark, it is thrust back into the fist of Venom.

"Spider-Man is ours to kill!"

Venom picked up the Predator, and one-two punched the creature, the Predator backstepped, but then delivered a roundhouse kick to Venom's face, and as Venom flew through the air, the Predator prepped it's shoulder-mounted Plasma Cannon. The Predator fired and caught Venom right in the stomach. Venom began to scream and burn, as the symbiote couldn't handle the unknown substance as it slowly began to burn the symbiote away.

As Venom got back up after putting it out, he jumped up to reveal that the spot that was burnt, was not symbiote anymore, just Eddie Brock's stomach.

"The symbiote?! You've destroyed it!"

Venom struck out against the Predator in rage, his form changing constantly from Venom, to Eddie, to Spider-Man, to a little bit of everyone he's drained with his symbiote for energy, until finally the creature was impaled with Venom's own two hands, and thrown into the street twenty stories below. Venom looked up in the rain, and looked back at Spider-Man, who now stared at the part of Venom that was no longer Venom. Venom seemed to smile just a bit, and then fell into the rain, about to take the twenty story plunge out of exhaustion. Spider-Man caught him, and brought him to the roof of the building, setting him down on his back.

"Eddie?" Peter said pulling off his mask.

The Venom symbiote began to reel back, revealing Eddie Brock's face to the world again.

He hadn't shown his face in a while, it was as pale as the two first met in the Daily Bugle.

"Parker...I feel empty…something's missing…"

"It's ok Eddie, Doc Connors can help us figure out something to help you."

"NO!" The symbiote shot up, taking the face of Venom, as he gripped Spider-Man's throat.

The Symbiote, taking the face of Venom as Eddie's body was underneath it, now spoke in it's own voice.

"We need him, he must live, this is our battle, do not interfere."

It was very airy, no deep voice behind it like Eddie's usually carries.

"We will only warn you once, if you interfere, we'll kill you."

Spider-Man only looked at it, and shook his head once, the Symbiote retreated and merged with Eddie again, and the two leapt off the building and into the night.

As Spider-Man leapt to the other side of the building, rubble now stood where the Predator landed, but it was nowhere to be seen.

The Predator uncloaked right behind Peter.

Peter jumped back and shot webbing the Predator, who caught it on his arm, cut it, and pulled the remainder which held Spider-Man and yanked him into his hand. Spider-Man was now face-to-face, in the grip of the Predator, also by the throat.

**Predator Playback: "We will only warn you once, if you interfere, we'll kill you."**

Spider-Man nodded as the Predator let go, and it also left into the night.

Spider-Man only looked at the ground.

"Oh boy…this isn't good."


	2. Devastation

Venomous Fangs – Devastation –

Spider-Man swung through the city, stopping a few petty crimes here and there, not seeing any sign of Venom or the Predator creature. Spider-Man swung once more around the whole city, and finally returned home to retire for the night.

Elsewhere in the city…

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!"

Venom screamed as the symbiote was regenerating itself. To heal itself, it used Eddie's skin and merged with it, turning Eddie's a blue hue until it matched the suit again, and merging with it, hurt Eddie A LOT.

When the process was finished, Venom fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Eddie and Venom still were not one, as the symbiote had a harder time remerging with him since the blast took a part of the symbiote away for good.

The mask was pulled back and Eddie was now face down on the rooftop of a tall building, rain pelting his face as he breathed deep, trying to keep his cool about his pain.

Then he heard a clicking sound off near the edge of the building.

Eddie looked up at see an uncloaked Predator, now standing over him, wrist blades drawn and the Plasma Cannon aimed at Eddie's head.

Eddie reared back and the symbiote covered Eddie's face which could now have no trouble seeing the Predator in the rain, the Predator leaped forward, blades armed ready to thrust into Venom.

Venom reared back and delivered a knock-out punch directly into the Predator's face, cracking the face mask the Predator wore, the Predator jumped back and began fingering the mask and messing with the computer on it's left arm.

Venom jumped up and began climbing a lightning rod, when nearby another rooftop was struck with lightning, the lightning rod catching the lightning as it came down. Venom climbed to the top, and waited for the Predator to move.

Instead, the Predator took aim with its Plasma Cannon, and fired right at the top of the lightning rod where Venom clung to.

A lightning strike flew down from the clouds, aimed for the lightning rod Venom was on, and which the plasma fire was heading, Venom jumped off right as the lightning hit the top and the plasma fire hit as well.

Combined with the lightning strike, the shot doubled in size and imploded, sending a purple shockwave above the city, covering the distance of the entire city in mere seconds.

Unfortunately, Venom was completely engulfed in the blast.

The Predator's gear was shorted out, and it took this moment of distraction to jump off the ledge and into a nearby building to disappear.

When Venom's vision cleared, the rooftop was blurry, he focused in and out, and then he spread his arms and legs out and turned on his back, facing the sky. He could feel the cool of the rain again, but this time, it soaked his clothes.

His clothes…the ones he wore underneath the suit.

Eddie looked up to find that the symbiote was damaged in many places, holes were everywhere, even some parts of Eddie's clothes were burnt, but his main pain came from his stomach, where there was a burn through the suit, through his clothes, and barely through to his bone. Needless to say, he was bleeding and burnt in the same place.

Eddie couldn't move, and the symbiote began to shudder, feeling Eddie's pain as its own. The symbiote began to move towards Eddie's stomach, peeling itself away from the rest of his body, heading towards the one spot on his stomach. He was sure he was going to die.

"Just let me die…" Eddie said to the symbiote, but more to himself.

The symbiote just stayed at the spot, but Eddie could feel his skin beginning to regenerate, and the organs that he lost were being replaced by the symbiote. Eddie's pain began to dissipate and he began to feel better. After the "operation", the symbiote went limp, and it slid off Eddie as he rose to his feet, and kneeled next to the symbiote.

"This would be my chance…to be rid of you forever…" Eddie spoke to the symbiote.

"This could be where I could live my life…without you…without the pain, suffering, and merging again and again."

"This is where I could end my life and stay dead…where I don't have to live with Parker or the Daily Bugle…"

The symbiote seemed to crawl away at his words, to begin to look for a new host.

Eddie extended his hand.

"But I'm not just Eddie Brock, I'm Venom. WE are Venom."

The Symbiote crawled up his arm, only able to cover up to his elbow.

"You almost sacrificed your life for mine. So I will do the same, and permanently merge with you."

The symbiote extended itself into the Predator creature's wrist blades, and Eddie only smiled.

"Soon…that creature won't know what hit it."

Eddie ran to the end of the building and web-slung into the night.

The Predator jumped down from its perch only 50 feet above where Venom was. It bashed a hole in the building roof and jumped in to land in a small storage room. It released it's pressurization tubes on each side of the mask, and pulled it off, breathing deeply the arid earth air. Coughing just a tad, it seemed to make a face of disgust.

Pulling out it's Medkit, it pressed a few buttons on the wrist computer, and the Medkit opened. Grabbing a small gun-like object, he fired up a small lighter object giving off blue flame, and he lit the end of the gun and shot off a small spurt of fire.

A welding torch.

The Predator held it's mask and began work on repairing it, for it was cracked straight down the middle and one more crack straight to the left.

**Predator Playback: "Soon…that creature won't know what hit it."**


	3. Negotiation

Venomous Fangs – Negotiation –

With the mask repaired and his circuitry back online, the Predator shot off into the night. Bent on finding its prey to take its skull and add it to its wall.

Eddie, with the symbiote still slowly regenerating on his arm, swung through the city to try and look for his partner. His other half who wouldn't be too far…not since he had busted him up for killing innocents like he always does.

Carnage.

But sitting on a rooftop thinking always brings new ideas and solutions in one's head.

So Eddie did that.

His rooftop of choice, however, was not just any old roof. In fact, it was the church he had visited the first time he and the symbiote merged. He crouched, knees bent forward while he stared at the ground, and thought.

Where would you go to escape human contact? Where could you hide where no one would dare go down into…where unsuspecting traps could be laid for passing innocents. He saw a pool of water flowing from the streets, and into the man-made sewers down below.

Eddie's eyes widened.

The sewers.

Peter Parker couldn't get much sleep that night…was with the ruckus of the storm keeping him up. It was a heavy storm tonight. He also couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

He got up, walked to his window, but only noticed how rainy and how windy it was. Peter watched a poor oak tree one of his neighbors had take a beating as the wind and rain blew against it. But Peter noticed part of the tree's leaves weren't moving…as if something protected them from the wind.

Peter's Spider-Sense came full swing, as he ducked just in time to avoid a spear now crashing through his window at full force.

It he had been living with Aunt May or Mary Jane he'd never be able to explain why there is a nice gap in his floorboards.

Peter grabbed his suit from his closest and donned it, and jumped through the window out into his yard. He jumped into the tree to see where the Predator had gone, but it was nowhere to be found. Peter swung back through his window and tightly made a web seal to keep the rain out. Just as he turned around, a large fist met his face, and he went sailing out through his other window.

Peter recollected himself and began swinging into the night and into the city. But the Predator wasn't far behind, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The Predator Smart disc leapt from his hand as he threw it, and began to follow Spider-Man as he tried to out maneuver it, but it cut his webbing like ribbons and he caught himself on a wall with his powers.

"Why do these guys always have to be stronger than me?"

Eddie trudged through the sewage as he made his way through the labyrinth of pipes and sewer ways. It was a twisted maze.

"Fitting for a twisted person." Eddie said to himself.

He welcomed the rain from outside to come through the sewers about this time, it was a pleasant change to the stench of the sewers. Eddie noticed the direction of the flow, and followed it. Eddie stumbled across several connecting catacombs with each catacombs dumping its contents in the same direction. Finding a way out into a larger area, Venom jumps out and into was seems to be a large basin.

Eddie fell an extremely large distance onto a smooth ground. It was a large circular platform, where the sewage from the sewers made a "moat" around the platform, with the entrance where he just came through, as far away as a 100 story building top.

"What do you want with us?"

"Cletus, we need your help."

Carnage shot through a wall and grappled Eddie.

"DON'T EVER CALL US THAT NAME AGAIN!! THAT'S NOT WHO WE ARE!!"

"Carnage."

Carnage sat down on his "throne", which he had out of all kinds of junk and webbing he threw together.

"I'm sure you've heard all the distressing problems I've been dealing with."

"An alien life form. Like us, yes."

"You know what that thing is?"

"Venom…when you merge you gain all the knowledge of the symbiote, and as you know…I'm a very old symbiote…and so are you. But…with everything that's been happening there doesn't seems to be much left."

"So?" Eddie asked blankly.

Carnage slid out of his chair, walking slowly to him.

"You could be easy pickings and killings now that your bodyguard is regenerating. It would be a shame for you to DIE!"

Eddie was thrown into the wall and attempted to use his powers to stick to it and not to fall in, but the symbiote was the one who had the powers, not him, and he fell.

Carnage caught him and threw him to the middle of the ground, safely away from the toxic sludge surrounding the basin.

"But where would the fun in that be…" Carnage chuckled.

"I just want answers Carnage."

Eddie extended the symbiote into a 10 foot claw.

"Even if it means I have to kill you to get them."

"You know…I always did enjoy getting information out of people that way more."

Carnage created two axe hands, and charged.

Eddie parried on axe hand, and moved to avoid the other one, he attempted to thrust the claw into Carnage, but Carnage blocked it easily.

Carnage charged and was going to swipe below at Eddie's knees, and Eddie jumped, but Carnage faked him out and kicked him across the field, sending him skidding to a stop.

"You don't have a chance."

"Carnage…look at us…we were going to die if we didn't come find you."

"So what?"

"If something out there is more powerful than you…then don't you think if it kills me first you won't get the pleasure."

Carnage paused for a moment.

"You have a point."

Carnage backed off and jumped to the ceiling.

"So will you help us?" Eddie asked, standing up.

"No. It's not our problem. If you're too weak, it's one less problem off our backs."

Eddie stared at him hard, and then web-slung out of the sewers.

"Father…you don't know us very well…" Carnage laughed maniacally.

Spider-Man shot off again, regaining himself from his wall run in.

No matter what he did…he couldn't get this thing to leave him alone.

"This thing is persistent, I'll give it that."

The Predator jumped from the rooftop onto Spider-Man, surprising him and catching him off guard. The Predator and Spider-Man fell to the ground, Spider-Man taking the brunt of the fall.

The Predator grabbed him by his neck, and jumped up the side of the building. Crawling up to the roof, the Predator one-two punched Spider-Man into the roof.

Spider-Man, on the verge of blacking out, saw the Predator standing over him, blades drawn ready to flail and hang Spider-Man by his entrails.

It was then fate decided to intervene.

All Spider-Man saw was himself falling through a bright light away from the Predator, and the whole closing up right behind him.

Then he knew what happened.

Madame Web.


	4. Intervention

Venomous Fangs – Intervention –

"Madame…Web?" Peter regained consciousness.

"Yes, Peter. I've come to help you again." She said, in that old voice that hid her true power.

"But…why now? What is there to learn?"

"Spider-Man I'm going to be blunt for once. For this matter is that important."

Peter sat down in front of her, listening like a new student.

"That creature is a hunter from another world. Like the symbiote, it travels from planet to planet, looking for sport. It's a trophy hunter, and you're on the hit list."

"But…why?"

"You're good game, have you ever thought of that? You're Spider-Man, an icon. A figurehead. Big game. Bigger trophies bring bigger honor."

"So that's what this is about? Sport?"

"They are a proud race, Spider-Man."

"THEY?! There's more of them?"

"Oh yes, and they are watching their friend. If he dies, they intervene. If he is dishonored…well…the results won't be pretty."

"Meaning?"

"They die with honor, and they die by their hand. A futuristic Seppoku, if you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't care right now, how do I get rid of it?"

"Defeat it, and it's others with recognize you, and hopefully leave and let you live."

"So what about Venom and Carnage?"

"What about them? They'll be in your way to either kill you or use you to keep the monster busy to stay alive. It's a threat to them so they'll fight back. Which means they'll be in your way most likely."

Peter jumped up and stared at her.

"Send me back…now!"

"Don't take that tone with me."

Raising her hand, she telepathically sat him back down.

"There is still more to learn. Now sit down and meditate."

Peter opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him, then he sat.

Settling on a building top, the symbiote now fully covered his chest from arm to arm, but that still left his legs and head unguarded.

"Alright…if I were an alien lifeform bent of killing somebody…where would I be?"

"Right behind me!"

Shooting webbing, he hit the cloaked Predator dead on in the chest, and dragged him down to the ground.

"Alright, thing. Come at me."

The Predator cut the webbing with it's wristblades and charged. Venom charged at it too. The two met and grappled, testing each other's strength. Both of them dug their feet into the building, pushing back and forth, waiting for the other to break.

Eddie looked at the ground, then back up, and the symbiote formed two javelins from his chest, and extended outward, then aimed at the Predator, and both hit their mark in the creature's abdomen. The Predator shot back, releasing himself from Eddie's grip and the pikes.

Venom laughed as he saw the Predator bleed.

"Looks like you're not so tough after all."

The Predator extended it's right arm, and two wires flew from it's wrist to Eddie's chest. Electricity shot from the wires to Eddie, and Eddie screaming as the energy surged through him. The symbiote cried out with him.

Eddie fell to the ground, smoking.

**Predator Playback: "Looks like you're not so tough after all."**

The Predator drew its wrist blades and picked up Eddie.

Just then, two red spears impaled the Predator's stomach.

"Greetings, creature." Carnage back lashed and formed two hands, pulling them together still impaling the Predator.

"This might hurt…" Carnage laughed.

The Predator let go of Eddie as it screamed in pain.

Carnage formed two razor sharps hands and dug them into the inside of the hole where he impaled the Predator, he formed two more razor hands after that and clung to the outer skin on the Predator, and pulled.

In a fit of screams and agony Carnage ripped apart the Predator, into two bloody halves to which he threw to the ground.

Eddie looked up, surprised to see him.

"Now…it's YOUR TURN." Carnage shouted.

A plasma blast shot out of nowhere, burning Carnage's symbiote skin.

Just then, ten Predators uncloaked. Their plasma cannons all aimed on Carnage, to which Carnage slowly backs up next to Venom.

Venom looked at Carnage.

"I think you pissed them off."

"Peter…the rules have changed."

Spider-Man looked up from his concentration.

"Carnage has killed the creature."

"That's good!" Peter jumped up.

"No…that's bad. Now the clan seeks retribution. They plan to take Carnage's and Venom's heads as trophies to compensate for the loss."

"Oh no…Eddie…Cletus. I've got to stop them!"

Spider-Man ran off into the darkness.

"Peter you don't know what you're doing!"

"I've got to try to save Eddie and Cletus. Even if they are evil, they are still people!"

"Sometimes Peter…it's just better to leave alone."

Spider-Man disappeared and reappeared on top of the building he disappeared from.

"Got to find them!"

The main Predator Clan leader stepped forward, still aimed and armed to the teeth with weaponry.

**Predator Playback: "In…ter…fer…ence…"**

The Predator leader impaled Carnage with it's long wristblade.

Carnage only smirked and hit the Predator smack dab in the face, and it backstepped.

Just then, all the other Predators opened fire.

Plasma fire rained down on Carnage, all burning him everywhere, destroying the symbiote, burning it, scarring it.

A now bloody Cletus with burnt symbiote fell to the ground. The Predator leader thrust it's wristblades into Cletus's head, and yanked, pulling his skull and spine clean out of his body.

The Predators roared in approval. Then the leader turned to Venom, and began closing in on him.

Eddie panicked and shot it in the face, and ran.

The Predators were about to fire, when the leader signaled them down. He then signaled them to go left and right. The Predators followed orders, cloaking along the way.

They were going to hunt their prey.

"Venom! Venom!"

Spider-Man was swinging through the city, reaching the top of a building to get a better vantage point. He began to run to the edge when he hit something, he couldn't see what it was, but he was hit back.

A Predator uncloaked and yelled at the top of it's lungs.

"It's one of the clan members!" Spider-Man realized.

The Predator charged taking Spider-Man by the head, and chunked him into the roof of the building. Spider-Man jumped up and webbed the Predator's feet, and pulled.

Falling on its back, Spider-Man yanked the webbing and sent the Predator flying through the air, and hitting a nearby billboard. To which it disappeared in the rubble.

Spider-Man brushed himself off, breathing heavily.

"One down…"

Spider-Man continued onward, hoping that he'll be ready instead of being taken by surprise if he were to find another one.

The Predator clan leader finished polishing off Cletus's skull, and added it to the trophy rack in their ship.

It was then the red symbiote that was Carnage jumped up, attempting to get on the Predator. The Predator leader ran its wrist blades through the symbiote, to which it clung, seeming to not notice that the blades ran through it. The Predator leader leaned in to inspect this thing that has grappled it's blades, and studies it with it's mask, the symbiote however jumped up to the face of the Predator to which it cried out as the symbiote slid underneath the mask and attached itself to the Predator's face. The Predator removed its mask, to which the symbiote now had the Predator with long blue jagged streaks for eyes and its dreadlocks moving on their own.

The symbiote only covered the Predator's head and neck, but that was still enough to take him over. It was slowly growing back and soon will take over the rest of the Predator body.

Venom jumped down to a sidewalk, and removed a manhole cover and jumped into the sewers, maybe he could lose them in the sewers.

Venom ran to the shadows and used the symbiote, which now was back to its full form, flattened out and became the shadows.

Soon after he did this, one cloaked Predator jumped in and it's cloaking fizzed out because of the sewage water. Eight other Predators soon followed, each nodding to each other and soon spreading out within the catacombs.

Venom followed one Predator, which was slowly walking, looking left to right. Venom came up behind the Predator and pulled him down in the sewage water, to which he attempted to drown the Predator.

Unaware that the mask was skin tight, water did not get in. The Predator got up and threw Venom up against the wall, to which he disappeared into the shadows again.

The Predator looked around, hearing nothing but the water dripping from its dreadlocks.

Venom jumped out and grabbed the Predator's head, and began to pull hard. A large snap was heard as Venom snapped the Predator's neck.

Just then the other Predators came in the tunnel, two of them at the ends, one bursting through a wall, the others coming out of the water.

Venom sneered as he charged at one of them at the end.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Translation

Venomous Fangs – Chapter 5 –

Venomous Fangs – Chapter 5 –

Venom grabbed one Predator at the one of the tunnel, and threw him into the others. Creating a wall of webbing, he cut himself off from the Predators, so he could escape. But the webbing didn't last long, thanks to the Predator wrist blades. One Predator shot off it's spear gun and it pierced Venom's shoulder, to which he cried out and pulled it out.

He formed a webbing slingshot and threw the spear right back at him, to which the Predator caught it and began to reload.

Venom ran off into the catacombs, hearing the Predator howls right behind him.

The Carnage Predator traveled through the city, and ran into a church tower. Something about the place seemed familiar, the Predator seemed to stare at the bell.

He flicked the bell, and it rang, to which the Predator screeched as Carnage went crazy. He stopped the bell, and heard distant screeching in the sewers.

He knew their weakness now. A silver sword was being held by the Angel in the church floor, the Predator took it, and hit the bell again, to which the sword sang out and Carnage stopped the bell and held the sword in place to stop the sound.

Venom ran to the middle of the place where he met Carnage, and hid behind the throne which Carnage had made, just then, the roof cracked and the Carnage Predator burst through the crack, and landed on the floor.

Venom ran out to greet him.

"Carnage?!"

"Greetings…Venom."

"Wait a minute…Cletus??"

"No, we are Carnage, we've just taken a new host body, that's all. And now with this new body, we can finally kill you."

"I thought we had a deal!"

"Times change, so do deals. It's now null and void."

One Predator charged at Venom, unaware of his leader's new host. Pred-Carnage webbed the Predator's foot and tripped it, and pulled it back to him, to which Pred-Carnage opened his wristblades and they went right through the Predator's neck.

"He is ours and ours alone."

Venom noticed something strapped to Pred-Carnage's back.

"What's that?"

"Hehe, this is your demise."

Pred-Carnage formed a body-shaped sound proof shield around itself, shielding it from the attack, and Pred-Carnage clanged the sword to the ground, and a nearby column.

Venom screamed and shouted as the sound echoed through the room. The symbiote went mad, and went in every direction.

"Carnage…no!" Spider-Man leapt in through the hole, but Pred-Carnage only seemed to smirk as he grabbed Spider-Man as he tried to kick him, and threw him into Venom.

"No chance, Spider-Man!"

As the ringing continued, Venom could barely think, much less keep his form. Spider-Man jumped up and thrust his web at Pred-Carnage. The web hit, and Spider-Man pulled Pred-Carnage out of his stance and thrust him into the wall. The sword spinning in the air, Spider-Man flung his web into the air and caught the sword, bringing it to him.

Now Spider-Man wielded the sword. Spider-Man crushed the end of the sword, shattering a third of the blade. Sharp jagged edges were at the end now, and Spider-Man flung in into Pred-Carnage's chest. To which familiar phosphoric blood shot out in every direction. Eddie Brock was on the floor, the symbiote now was back in full form, albeit weakened heavily from the sound. Peter helped him up, and Venom breathed heavily as the two faced Pred-Carnage.

The Sound-Proof shield shattered and Pred-Carnage looked up, pulling out the bloody sword and tossing it into the toxic sludge moat as he fell back onto the ground.

Pred-Carnage stood, caressing the wound in his chest. Pred-Carnage unhooked two shuriken from his belt, and flung them at the two. Venom and Spider-Man easily dodged, watching the shuriken hit the wall behind them, but then they began to flash.

Faster and faster, until the two realized the shuriken were rigged to explode! They turned back around but Carnage disappeared, gone from the Predator's face. The two ran as fast as they could out of the sewers, to which it soon exploded underneath them.

Venom and Spider-Man laid on the street, rain pelting them both. But then the ground shifted. There was another explosion underneath them, and the street began to collapse into the sewer system. Spider-Man and Venom fell into the rubble, getting crushed by debris and dust.

Soon after, one Predator uncloaked itself and watched the horror down below as it stood on a rooftop. But as it did so, the now bigger symbiote Carnage lodged itself onto it's face and torso. The Predator's eyes lit up blue and dreadlocks flowed free.

"We're not done here yet." And he let out an evil laugh.


	6. Coordination

As the dust settled, our two heroes could barely breathe. Rain fell steady on the two. Venom was the first to break free of the rubble, and rubbed his head.

"What happened to us?" he looked around and noticed he was back in the sewer. Or at least he thought it was the sewer when it was actually the street IN the sewer.

Spider-Man pushed a rock off of his upper-body, coughing.

"Why is it always raining when bad stuff happens?" Spider-Man asked himself.

The two got up and looked around, wondering what happened.

"Must've been those shuriken Carnage threw." Spider-Man spoke.

"Nah, really, ya think?" Venom snapped back.

"I'm just stating."

Venom grabbed Spider-Man by his chest.

"Listen you little bug, I'm not too worried about this city right now and what happens to it, I want Carnage and those things dead. Don't help me, or I'll murder you."

"Brock, are you OK?" Spider-Man asked, confused.

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"Because usually you refer to yourself as 'we', but now you're not doing it anymore."

"We permanently merged. I truly am Venom now."

"Eddie…"

"Shaddup. I'm serious, I'll kill you."

Venom flung himself off into the distance, and web-slung into the night.

Peter looked up into the darkened sky, and realized that it was coming up on morning. What could he do? He couldn't repair the city by himself, and it would take time. So he decided to head home and get some rest, let the city handle the cleanup.

Meanwhile, Venom ventured off into the church, and slept in one of the pews…

Off in the distance, Pred-Carnage was almost fully regenerated, and covered everything but the tips of the fingers and tips of the toes.

"Almost ready to strike." He seemed to smirk.

"First I'll take out Venom, then that useless Spider-Man will fall easier than ever."

The other Predator's uncloaked behind him. They weren't too sure what was going on, but the Predator that Carnage took over was the enacting leader since the other one perished down in the sewers. So now they looked towards the new leader for guidance.

"Split up, watch those two. Make sure they don't do anything stupid." Carnage spoke.

They nodded, and disappeared behind him.

Venom got up the around the time it was getting to be dark, he'd probably be able to have better cover that way.

Spider-Man also awoke at this time, and set off to find Venom and new Carnage.

The two bumped into each other, and Venom hit Spider-Man away from him.

"Back off Spidey. We're trying to find them so we can get the kill."

"But I'm trying to help you!"

"Ha, I don't need your he-"

Suddenly, Venom was grabbed and fell into the side of a building, as was Spider-Man the moment Venom burst through the office building.

Split up, the two began fending off the attackers, separately.

Venom roared and punched the attacker right in the face, picked it up by the throat and by the leg, and threw the Predator over his shoulder and through the wall behind him. Another Predator jumped behind Venom, and impaled Venom on it's spear.

Venom cried out as he was lifted off the ground, and flung to the ground face first, the spear was removed and the Predator roared. Venom looked up, still able to move, and caught the Predator's feet with his webbing, and flung him into his partner. He webbed the two up against the wall, and shot several large spikes into each of the Predators. One spike caught one Predator in the facemask, going straight into it and sticking out about half-way. The other Predator broke free, and flung a shuriken at Venom.

"Not this time…" Venom slung web over the approaching shuriken, and twirled it, sending it back to the Predator at which it was flung, and caught the Predator's wrist computer, along with the upper half of it's arm.

Clutching the clean cut, the Predator fell to the ground, feeling itself bleed to death.

Venom stood up tall, and watched as the Predator still didn't back down.

But just then two more silhouettes formed behind Venom.

Across in the other building, Peter was having his own trouble trying to find a safe spot to hide from his two attackers, to think of a better plan of action. Just as he found some desks to hide behind, a long spear skimmed his skin on his right arm, cutting the suit and a few layers of skin. He jumped up, and one Predator thrust it's fist right in Peter's face, sending him reeling through the walls of at least two offices.

Peter was dazed and hurt, he didn't know how much more he could take. The Predators began their advance.

He jumped up and began throwing things with his webbing, the Predator easily slicing through the desks and cabinets Peter kept throwing at them.

He jumped back and ran down the hallway, watching the two give chase. He jumped up a flight of stairs, and the Predator's ran up the steps, but as soon as one reached the top, Peter lunged forward and double kicked the first Predator, sending him flying out the window and falling down the thirty-story building. The other Predator ran forward, grabbing Peter's foot and tossing him also out of the window which was now a giant gap.

Peter flung his webbing and caught one side of the building, and the other against the Predator's chest, reeling him forward. The Predator flew out of the side and began falling also. This one however dug it's claws into the side of the building, only to break through and fall through the window of the seventeenth floor.

Peter jumped back up to the thirtieth floor and sat down, a breathed deep. Suddenly, he heard a large boom, and quickly moved from the spot he was sitting and jumped to the ceiling on the other side of the room. A large blue beam shot through the ground and kept going through to what Peter imagined was the roof. He looked down the hole and found that the Predator had powered it's Shoulder Mounted Cannon so much that it managed to shoot a beam from the seventeenth floor to there.

He saw the Predator prepare to do it again. Peter panicked and began moving very quickly through that group of offices, dodging the surprisingly quick fire from the plasma cannon.

He ran smack dab into the cloaked Predator which he threw out the window the first time, waiting for him. He grabbed Peter by the throat, holding him up and signaling his brother to fire again, now that Peter was trapped. Peter felt the heat rising as the beam made it's way up. Peter then webbed the Predator's feet to the floor, and the Predator's grip loosened slightly by the surprise, giving Peter a chance to jump away and punch the Predator hard enough to daze it, and to keep it from moving from the beam.

And it was that this Predator was engulfed in the blast, and fell to the floor, cooked and dead.

The other Predator noticed it's plasma cannon was overheated, and he threw the short-circuiting piece of equipment down to the ground, and began jumped up level by level, climbing and clawing it's way up to Peter.

Peter just breathed heavily, waiting for the inevitable battle that was about to begin.

Back over in Venom's building. Venom wasn't having the best of luck either. Two on one, and Venom was getting mauled and bruised. These two Predators were more about bruising than using weapons. And Venom's strength wasn't enough to hold either one back, much less both.

"Come on!" he shouted as the two charged.

Venom threw a couple desks as shields up and backed up, but the Predators blew through those like soft plaster, and Venom jumped back some more and ran upstairs, the Predators not too far behind.

He came up to an empty hallway. But noticed the Predators were not behind him.

Silence was all he heard as he slowly made his way down the hallway of the building.

"How do tanks disappear that easily?" he asked himself.

The floor gave way and two pairs of hands grabbed his ankles, and he fell one floor as was one-two punched by both Predators and he fell to the ground, skidding about twenty feet.

Shaking off the pain, he stood his ground.

"Bet you can't do that again!"

The two Predators looked at each other, then charged. Venom smirked right as they were on him, and his hands turned into two spears, and he turned his back to him, thrusting his spears into the two attacker's stomachs.

The Predators stopped mid-charge, and Venom only chuckled.

However the two were far from dead, and only howled in anger, pulling out Venom's arms from their stomachs and one drew it's wristblades, and sliced Venom's face, and then drew it's spear into Venom's stomach and flung him against the wall. Venom began to sense his vision blurring. This constant impaling wasn't doing Brock's body any good, and the symbiote can only regenerate so much at one time.

It seems the two heroes times were drawing to a close, and they would end up on a wall of trophies.


	7. Salvation

Venomous Fangs Chapter Seven

Venomous Fangs Chapter Seven

Spider-Man felt himself downtrodden, tired, and hurting. He didn't have the strength to keep going. He tried to move from his spot. But his body said no. As he watched the Predator climb the sides of the holes to his floor, all he could do was watch.

His suit was sweat-covered, his body ached, and he had nowhere to go. There was only one Predator left after him. But who knows what'll happen if he defeats this one. Many more might be lurking in the shadows as he ponders this.

He mustered strength and jumped back as the Predator made it's way to Peter's floor, and Peter fell backwards from exhaustion, and stared at his attacker. The Predator clicked his noises and looked at Peter. The Predator began to remove all his armor and weapons…

Over at Venom's building, much the same was happening there, Venom managed to get enough strength to push himself off the spear, and chunk it out the window. The symbiote began repairs on itself, but leaving Eddie hurting and slow. Getting punched into the wall, he could only stop and stare at his two attackers.

They both began taking off their equipment from themselves and their facemasks made a hissing noise as they were removing them..

Once their facemasks were removed, Venom now saw the face of his attackers, their mandibles clicked and looked at Venom with powerful eyes.

"Man…you guys are some ugly…mother…"

The two roared and charged, picking up Venom arm in arm backwards and began charging through wall after wall, until finally Venom felt himself falling and watching the two Predators as they watched him fall out of the side of the building.

Spider-Man watched as the Predator roared at him after showing his face.

"Jesus…they're uglier than in the movies…"

The Predator charged and grabbed Peter by the throat again, and flung him straight out a window, Peter's vision blurring as floors blew by his head.

Both Venom and Spider-Man fell out the same side of their respective buildings. The two almost landing on each other as they created craters on the concrete, neither one moving when they hit the ground.

And once again, it was raining.

The three Predators jumped down. Approaching for their kill, each pulling out their ceremonial daggers they each had hidden in their leg armor.

It was then that Pred-Carnage dropped down onto the street next to them, slowly approaching.

"Good…good…" he said as he saw the two on the ground.

"However…" he looked at the Predators that were left.

Each of Pred-Carnage's dreadlocks extended to triple their size, and impaled the three Predators, and three blue tentacles appeared from within the rest of the red, and each impaled each Predator's face all the way through, then pulled out and decapitated each of them.

Carnage laughed, and threw the bodies aside, and stared at the two, who were waking up.

"Now I get to have my fun…"

Carnage picked up the two heroes, one in each hand, and threw them both to opposite ends of the street.

Carnage reared back and let out a roar, and took a stance.

"Come on now…FIGHT ME."

The two got up, neither saying a word. Peter pulled off his mask, and Venom's face retracted to reveal Eddie.

"I will fight you both, with my bare hands…" he laughed and took a stance.

Peter looked at Eddie, and Eddie nodded to Peter. The two began to get angry, tired of the fighting, tired of the pain. They both let out a howl. There was nothing left but pure hatred and instinct.

The two charged at Pred-Carnage, and they both drew their fists, and launched attack after attack, but Pred-Carnage blocked them all, and grabbed Spider-Man's leg, and Venom's arm, to which he flung them both into the air.

Peter got up and pulled a light post out of the ground using his webbing, and flung it at Pred-Carnage. Eddie picked up a car and flung it at him as well. Carnage grabbed the light post out of mid-air, and used it to break the car in half and it exploded, flinging the two back, but not Carnage.

"Is that all you've got?!" he laughed maniacally.

Peter charged, throwing punch after punch, but Carnage put up his hands to block each punch, and squeezed Peter's last punch he threw, crushing his hands. Eddie jumped up and hit the back of Carnage's head with a balled fist with his two hands. Carnage whipped his head around and Eddie was cut by the tendrils and dreadlocks. Eddie jumped back and Venom's face reformed over Eddie's, and lunged at Carnage. Delivering a one-two punch to Carnage's face then stomach, Carnage didn't even flinch. He closelined Venom, but Spider-Man threw another light post at Carnage's face, to which Carnage's head bent backwards with a resounding snap.

Venom and Peter jumped back, watching as Carnage stumbled a bit and fell to one knee. The two looked on in shock as Carnage stood up again, and took his head in his hands. To which he reshuffled his neck and brought it back in place with loud cracks and pops.

"Seriously…come…on…" Spider-Man breathed heavily.

"I…know…right…?" Venom said, shocked, also out of breath.

Carnage laughed a maniacal Predator laugh, and stared down at the two.

"It's never going to be that easy…"

Suddenly a large beam of blue light streamed through the night sky, and engulfed Carnage. With a loud scream, he began to dissipate in the blue beam, along with the Predator body.

After the spectacle the two looked up to see a large ship hovering in the air. And a large Predator with extremely heavy looking armor, jumped from the ship to the ground, right on the spot where Carnage used to be. On it's shoulders, two Cannons, about double the normal size, retracted into the thing's "backpack".

Spider-Man and Venom dropped on the knees, breathing heavily, watching this newcomer appear to them, and approach them.

"Why…are…you…here?" Peter asked.

The creature only nodded and pointed to his ship.

Peter didn't understand. But the creature began walking towards the ship.

"Wait!? So that's it then?!" Peter shouted.

As the Predator turned around to face Peter it noticed a large black skinny tail heading for Peter's head.

He threw his spear just as Peter's Spider-Senses went off and a the spear stuck in the shadowed creature. It was a kainde amedha, a hard meat, a xenomorph. An Alien.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Spider-Man jumped back, cocking his head.

Venom looked on with intent, and the Predator walked towards it's kill. It took it's spear out and blood flowed on the ground, dissipating as it touched the ground.

Venom moved away from the spot and looked at the thing.

The Predator picked up the creature by it's head, and flung it into the ship.

The Predator looked back at Peter and Venom and put his spear back on his hip.

He pushed a few buttons and a recording played…

"_Not yet." The recording said._

Spider-Man and Venom carried each other away from the ship's landing. And they watched as the vessel took off into the night sky.

"Think we'll be ready if something happens?" Spider-Man asked.

"What are you?! Nuts?! Get off me!"

Venom threw Spider-Man to the ground and walked off.

Spider-Man looked up into the night sky.

"Ow."

THE END.

**Author's Note: Don't worry, there will be a sequel. Give me some time…I'm working on a couple projects at once here.**


End file.
